Talk:Merchant (Skyhold) (invisible)
Random? I finally got this merchant and when I checked out the stock noticed that there weren't any weapons for sale. I fast-traveled to another area and came back, and the only things for sale were schematics. Fast-traveled again, and everything except weapons seems to show up. Also, two out of the three times I checked there weren't any items from the special stocks. Is all of this merchant's stocks randomized? -- 02:33, August 21, 2015 (UTC) : And now suddenly all the prices are triple what they are supposed to be... -- 04:03, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey Kelcat, the Invisible Merchant in Skyhold isn't really a "new" merchant per say. It is a revolving merchant from across Dragon Age: Inquisition, the inventory changes at random when ever you arrive at Skyhold to reflect the various Merchants (Inquisition) from Crestwood, Emerald Graves, Emprise du Lion, Exalted Plains, Hinterlands, Hissing Wastes, Val Royeaux and the Western Approach. --Zj24 (talk) 04:19, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ohhh, so potentially all items available from those merchants are available at this one? And it's basically "one" of those merchants each time you enter the map? Hmm, I wonder how it would be best to represent that, then. We could list all possible items which is already starting to look messy with my additions, or just links to all the possible specific merchants merchants. -- 04:33, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::: Yes, every item from any of those locations is available at any given time depending on what merchant spawned upon arriving at Skyhold. You had mentioned on one occasion that there were no items for sale, that could have been the Dwarven Bookseller from Redcliffe Village or the Schematics Merchant from Val Royeaux since you own all the schematics from those merchants there are no items left to purchase; so when their "stalls" are represented at Skyhold essentially they have nothing for sale. You also mentioned the price tripled, that was the Expensive Merchant from Val Royeaux' "stall" being represented. I hope that helps. --Zj24 (talk) 04:50, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Just fyi, the Invisible Merchant in Skyhold can represent any single merchant's wares at a time, excluding the following: Skyhold merchants, Deraboam (the mystery box merchant), Skyhold Customization Merchant in Val Royeaux, Willvan (the Codex Merchant), or any DLC merchant. --Zj24 (talk) 05:18, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Hey Kelcat, I wanted your feedback on the following: I noticed some of the weapons, schematics and accessories have the Invisible Merchant listed in the acquisition section, just fyi currently it's very inconsistent. My preference would be to remove the Invisible Merchant from the acquisition section all together since in reality it is basically a "representative" of a different merchant's wares; what are your thoughts? --Zj24 (talk) 10:13, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation, that helps! Now that I understand it, I agree with you that this merchant should be excluded from the acquisition section on the items' articles. I'm not sure we even need the list of items on this page; maybe we should just list all the vendors instead. -- 07:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC)